For You
by Marudashikun
Summary: Rinoa Finds Herself Between a great Rivalry against the bandits for someone who she admires.
1. Remember

**Chapter 1: Remember**

* * *

I lay between my feet watching as souls come up into the air, trembling with fear on what could happen to anyone near me.

"Rinoa!" a word spewed out of a mouth whispering like he is beside me.

"Rinoa!" still shouts in near flames with a twist of fear and despite!

Whatever it's still a clear shout that needs my help.

Run! Fight! Nothing is popping out of my mind but Fight! Fight for the one who I love! Fight for the one who I admire!

"Rinoa! Please Heal me!" Says squall "What Happened!" I shouted. " Some bandits from the outskirts came up and beat me, I have no chances they are like a army of blue bandits with guns!"

Thinking of what really happen, I remembered something…

" HAHAHA, you worthless piece of SEED, no wonder your just a weakling!"

"Stop it please! You're hurting him!", "Hmm I'll spare you're life for your Girlfriend!"

Laguna.

"Rinoa Watch out!" [fades]

-After 3 days-

"Rinoa?" quistis whispered, " Rinoa? You've been laying on that bed for 3 days"

"Where's Squall! What Happened to Him?" "He is fine, he is just on the next room"

"What happened?" I asked, but got my head on a different topic "Can I see him?"

"Not now, his resting"

"But…-" I couldn't finish what I just stated as hunger came to me. Quistis laughed.

"Lying for a long time can really get you hungry. Wait here, I'll get you something" before she could head out, I whispered thanks.

As I ate, the food had no taste, it wasn't as delicious as its been. I hadn't finished the whole meal, when I turn to leave the room.

"Hey" Quistis tried to stop me, I turned to her and gave her a smile "Its fine, I'm not that hungry, I just want to make sure his really ok" I left the room before she could say another word.

I entered his room, looking at him with worried eyes. My heart felt relief when I saw him fine just eating some bread crumbs.

"Squall… Are you alright?" I asked, "Yeah, my back is aching until now, no need to worry" he replied.

That statement of his made me perceive something.

"Rinoa Watch out!" after that I felt something at my back.

Some kind of hit that could make me unconscious.

I ran to Quistis hoping that she knew whatever happened to the last incident we have.

"Quistis!" I shouted. "Do you know what happened the day we passed by the bandits?"

"Nothing at all, when we teachers went there there's nothing there, just the two of you unconscious lying on the ground."

"Ohh..." "But we did find some tracings... Some blue t-shirt pieces and some kind of weapon that looks like a laser gun"

Laser gun… Blue T-shirt…. Laguna it is!

After a few minutes a guy opened the door and quickly announced something to Quistis.

"Miss Quistis! Team B from your class needs some help quickly!"

Team B…. SELPHIE!

**-End of Chapter 1-**


	2. Truth

**Chapter 2: Truth**

**

* * *

**

Finding out about Team B makes me think like I'm Stuck in all situations.

Thinking of it seems to make my adrenaline pump Fear and Bravery.

Both as a Sign of me losing hope of not saving them or maybe successfully acquiring my goal.

"Hey Rinoa I'm going to depart for a while take care of squall for a moment."

Sure it's easy but Team B having some kind of immediate danger and a person who you admire so much that you wouldn't let him out of your sight.

And that's where I should break the limit.

A friend is a friend no matter what.

Squall is find I could leave him here.

"Umm... Miss could you look at him every now and then, I have something to catch up." I asked, gladly she replied yes.

I rushed at the port expecting that Quistis hasn't left yet. Sadly she left already.

No more ships are available, good thing I passed by Zell.

"Zell! Do you know anyway to get a ship quickly?"

"Good Thing you asked my father has one just parked right near the Hotel." he replied.

So there, he escorted me thru the Hotel.

But somebody just unexpectedly popped-out.

Fujin and Raijin.

They're both part of the Disciplinary Committee. That includes Seifer.

"HE HE HE! So the Peeps suddenly roam around Balamb" Raijin shouted.

"Being loyal too much to your school doesn't make you popular here" Fujin implied.

"What do you want? We are not here for a battle; this isn't our time to mess around with you two!" Zell replied.

"Ya know! We aren't here for a battle too" Raijin replied.

"What are you two doing outside of school grounds without any missions or school permissions?" Fujin asked.

"Team B from Quistis Class needs some help" I answered.

"Well teachers of each team are the only ones permitted to go and help their respective students" Fujin replied.

"But" I replied. "Ya know we don't accept Buts around here if you wanna help your little friend why don't we settle this by using what we call… um…. BATTLE!" Raijin asked.

Suddenly I heard footsteps nearing towards us.

Squall! He rushed towards Raijin and points his gunblade.

"Hey Let her go or blood will splatter thru out this street".

"Easy Squall, having a brutal meeting with your relative moments ago doesn't make you tougher you know" Seifer replied.

Relative? What does he mean about that?

Then suddenly something came up with my thought.

Raine is Laguna's Wife.

As some teachers said to us Raine kind of resembles Squall

And Raine's maiden name is… Leonhart!

**-End of Chapter 2-**


	3. Deep

** Chapter 3: Deep**

**

* * *

**

Could it be? That Squall is part of the Loire's?

How? Raine Loire is gone…

Laguna seems to don't care about Squall.

How could it be that Laguna is trying to persecute his own Son?

And how could Laguna have a Daughter if Raine is gone?

Because of that I decided to visit Cid, since he does know Squall's Life ever since.

"Hello Ms. Heartily what could I do for you?" he asked.

"About Squall… Seifer told us about some 'Relatives' of Squall. You see last week we had a mission, but unluckily we got beaten up by The Bandits, specifically Laguna…"

"Ahhh! Ye Ms. Heartily Squall do have a bond with Laguna" he replied.

"What kind, and if Squall does have a Bond with Laguna. How come Laguna tries to execute him?"

"You see, when Squall was born his mother died. Raine L. Loire and ever since that day, Laguna kept a grudge against Squall. That he is the cause of Raine's Death.

"Ohh… How about Laguna's daughter?" I asked.

"Well that I do not know" he replied.

"Thanks…" "Don't mention it!"

Finally the Truth!

"By the Way Cid. How come Squall doesn't know all of this?"

"Squall was abandoned 1 week after his birth"

"ohh. Okay Thanks again..."

Squall must know this! But then again what are the pros and cons?

Could this lead to great danger?

Could this give everlasting happiness considering he now have's the truth?

"Rinoa! Squall is in a Fatal Condition!" a student from Quistis Class shouted.

"He's at the Infirmary; he got into a fight with Seifer"

I ran as fast as I could just to get a glimpse of Squalls Condition.

"Squall!" "Rinoa! Arghh!" [Vital Signs checking machine Continues Beeping]

"Is he gonna be alright?" I asked one of the Nurses

"Sorry miss but he got a Deep wound on his left abdomen, a cut on his arm and a broken leg"

Then suddenly a shocking thing happened…

[Vital Signs are dead]

**-End of Chapter 3-**


End file.
